Character Idea/Hawkeye/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea by FranceSwitzerland. Just like Jeremy Renner in the Avengers Team, Hawkeye will have short brown hair and a big nose. He has a lot of darts which he fires towards everybody. He has a dart with the name of his opponent on it. When you click on the Power Button, Hawkeye will get his nice black suit. He will also get a bow that he fires his darts with. Hawkeye will pick up a dart every 4 seconds. He will shoot the dart at the opponent, If the opponent touches it he will be knocked back. Power Shots Hawkeye has 2 Power Shots and 1 Counter Attack Electric Dart Shot (Ground Shot) Hawkeye will pick up his bow. After that he will pick up a Electric Dart (Just like in the Avengers Movie in the scene in the Helicarier when Hawkeye is working for Loki). Hawkeye will fire it to the opponent. If the opponent touches the dart he will be under the electric.The Power Shot has the same effect as New Zealand's Power Shot and Cameroon's Power Shot. The opponent will under the Electric for 5 seconds. Hawkeye is able to kick the opponent in his own goal and walk toward and push him. The dart is inside the dart and will fly a lot of times in the goal. Also sometimes the ball will fly in the air with the same effect as Romania's Power Shot. This is a good Power Shot because the long Power Shot effect with 5 seconds. Hawkeye has in this Power Shot a great possibilitie to score. Hawkeye uses in the movie this dart a lot of times. Darts Shot (Air Shot) Hawkeye will pick up his bow again. After that he will pick up 3 darts. First he will shoot one dart to the opponent. This is a glue dart. That means that there comes glue out of the dart. If the opponent walks over the glue, he can't walk. After that Hawkeye shoot the second dart. The Second dart is a normal dart, which means that the opponent will only hit by the dart. If the opponent touches this dart and he is in the glue he will hitten and is not able to hold the third dart. 1 second later Hawkeye will shoot the last dart. This is a bomb dart. If the opponent touch this dart he will exploded and is disappeared for 4 second. It will result than in a 100% goal. The only way to stop this Power Shot is to counter the last dart. Which is extremely hard! This is a very good Power Shot because it is nearly always a goal for Hawkeye. Bomb Dart Shot (Counter Attack) Hawkeye will pick up his bow again. After That he will pick up a big Bomb Dart. This is a very big Dart which has a big explosion. Then Hawkeye shoots the dart. If the opponent touches it he will fly out of the stadium and will not return in 5 seconds. Hawkeye has a open chance to score. If the opponent doesn't counter this Power Shot it will nearly always become a goal for Hawkeye. There is only a small possibilitie that the ball wil bounce in Hawkeye's own goal. But this always never happens and that's why this is a very good Counter Attack. Unlock Requirements Win against Hawkeye in the Major League Final 10 times. Costume Hawkeye wears a Glue Dart Costume. It fires a dart at the opponent every 4 seconds. If the opponent touches it, he will be unconscious for 2 seconds. Glue will splatter on the floor and if the opponent walks over the glue he can't walk until the glue disappears. The glue disappears every 4 seconds. This is an SS Rank Costume and you can buy it for 1.200.000 points. Stats Bonus *Speed Upgrade: + 2 *Jump Upgrade: +3 *Kick Upgrade: +2 *Dash Upgrade: +3 *Power Upgrade: +3 Trivia *Hawkeye is a member of the Avengers (That is a great Super Hero team). *Hawkeye is a good bow man. That's the reason for the Power Shots and the Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland